sixgunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hand Dragons
The Hand Dragons are a set of "dual-wielding revolver-like" mini flamethrowers that were released in version 2.4.0 and costs 400,000 coins, making them the most expensive coins-based weapon. They can be alternatively obtained by inviting 12 friends and having them enter your Friend Code in the start of the game (new account), they then must reach Level 12 in order to have a successful invite. Statistics * Damage: Very high, 300 HP on a bodyshot and usually 450 HP on a headshot but although this rarely happens, these can actually do up to 900 HP on a headshot if fully upgraded. When bought it does around 200 HP damage only. It does 29 HP damage to Mechanical Nightwalkers so its damage is very high. * Range: Very low, surprisingly lower than shotguns. * Fire Rate Fast, just like its counterpart, the Flamethrower. * Reload: Fast. * Ammo: Can store up to 130 rounds of gasoline. Trivia * When firing, it seemingly shoots bullets. Although very inaccurate, they can still do as much damage as the gun itself, and Hand Dragons can be used at longer ranges because the bullets spread although it takes time to reach targets, so its range seems short. * Unlike the Flamethrower, the Hand Dragons do no extra damage against demons. * The steel attached with Gasoline maybe a Manometer, as there is measuring watch attached to it. * While firing and running in a straight line, the players seems to be firing at right angle. The reason for this is unknown. * It has the same reload (style) as the Dual Guns, but when walking they have the reload of a normal pistol. * These can also be obtained in the Gold VIP Pack. * In the game's earlier versions, these were so badly glitched that Hand Dragons had trouble appearing in the shop for sale and could only be bought most of the time offline. And these had to be last handguns that the player bought in order for them to be used in Multiplayer. The version 2.7.0 only worsened this glitch because even if these were the last handguns one buys/bought, players won't be able equip these, let alone find in the shop for use in Multiplayer. * As of version 2.8.2, the glitches were fixed and these are usable in multiplayer again and are arguably the best coins-based short ranged weapons for Multiplayer. Bugs * It has an animation glitch wherein the spark of the Flamethrower appears to be black/empty graphics as shown in the gallery. * When shot aiming at the sky, only the bullets are seen. Flame is not seen. * When using this weapon while running in Multiplayer, the flame goes behind the player. This weapon is not stronger than the inevitable end. * There is a glitch where it's price changes from 400,000 coins to 50 sheriff stars instead Gallery hand dragons.jpg|Hand Dragons Hand Dragons-Ad.jpg|Appearing as an advertisement Hand Dragons Sale Price.PNG|Hand Dragons' sale price BurnBabyBurn.jpg|Hand Dragons as an award for events Hand_Dragon-G1.jpg|Glitch as seen in shop Hand_Dragons-G2.jpg|Graphics bug as seen in-game Hand_Dragons01.jpg|Is something burning? Hand_Dragon2.jpg Had dragos.jpg HandDragonsPriceGlitch.jpeg|Glitched price of Hand Dragons costing 55 Stars instead of the normal 400,000 Gold Coins Category:Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Coins-based weapons